witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Lime
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION " Hand your life over to me, then. I'd live it big and bold instead." Lime (ライム;' '''Romaji: ''Raimu) ''is a Hater demon in Witch's Heart. Appearance Lime has long, messy lime-green hair that sticks out in every direction with small twin-tails held up by two pink bows. She also has a pair of dark red, almost brown eyes. Her outfit as a demon looks similar to a school uniform. It consists of a collared, long-sleeved reddish brown shirt with a bright crimson bow, as well as a skirt that matches with the bow. Over her shirt is a gray-blue blazer that has a pair of ribbons, each pink and yellow on either side of the sleeve. She also wears black thigh high socks. Before her reincarnation, Lime has messy, dark green hair and wears the standard white jail uniform with her number name (E016) strewn across the upper left side of the uniform. During Sirius's story in the Bonus Stage, her outfit can be customized in the "Hints" tab. Personality Lime presents as a very upbeat character. She affectionately gives nicknames to the people she meet and often uses the "-nya" as an end line suffix. She wears fancy outfits and surrounds herself with lavish items that she was never allowed to own in her lifetime. She is an eccentric show-off, designing cute appearing "game levels" with herself as the boss fight in Sirius' route. She also invited Claire and the other demons to a tea party, and put them all in ''Alice in Wonderland outfits just for the occasion. When meeting other haters, she self harms in the way they died, in an attempt to empathize with them. However, she finds that her own death and trauma was still the most miserable and painful. She longs to find someone who is more miserable than herself. Charlotte warns her to not judge or minimize other people's pain, and refuses to elaborate on her story to Lime as she doesn't want any sort of sympathy from her. Despite this clash, the two are on good terms. Their rooms are located next to each other, Charlotte's rabbit plush was found in Lime's crane game, and Charlotte went along with Lime's ploy to mess with Noel in Noel's route. They can also be seen talking together in the bonus stage in Claire's room, as well as Charlotte noting that Lime would enjoy seeing Noel during his breakdown. Lime is very manipulative, and is shown to be the mastermind of much of the murders in the mansion due to showing Wilardo and Ashe the demonic contract. She also spread the rumors about the Witch's Heart in the first place. In Noel's route she didn't hesitate to use a (faux) Claire under an actual guillotine as a bait to coerce Noel into playing with her. She has an interest in Noel due to his miserable fate, and attempts to coax him into fully becoming a Hater demon so that she could possibly find someone just as miserable as herself to empathize with. History Lime had a cruel past. The moment she was born, she became a "witch", and that was her fate for the rest of her life. Her number name was E016. The witches served as an entertainment to the townspeople, becoming punchbags, playthings, experimental rats, or slaves at worst. Everyday, they were only given stale bread as a staple. Even through being forced to live a horrible life, Lime's will never faltered, as she was fascinated with the beauty of the world outside the cell. The feeling deepened as she got her first taste of a food item an outsider dropped into their cell, a lime. While it left a bitter taste in her mouth, she loved the experience, and longed for more. However, her life was cut short on her 25th birthday, where she was burnt at a stake. Even her death was a source of entertainment to the people. While dying, she cursed all the people who partook in the execution. After dying, she became a hater demon, as she was filled with hatred for the people who jailed and executed her. Trivia * Her theme color is green. * She and Charlotte has the most outfits variety in the game, with 4 outfits overall (not including the menu option). * Her jail name is stated to be a possible Japanese number pun (E016). It can be read in multiple ways: ** 0 = "ra" (a stretch since 0 is read as rei), 1 = "i", 6 = "mu", it becomes "Ra-i-mu". ** Alternatively, you can also read it as 6 = "ra" (another stretch since 6 can be "roku"), 1 = "i" and 0 = "mu" (as in 'nothing'), it also becomes "Ra-i-mu". ** You can also make the letters in LIME if you erase parts or look at it sideways. Gallery Click here to be redirected to Lime's image gallery. Category:Characters Category:Demon Side